


Something New

by HaveAGoodeDay



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Eggs, F/F, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveAGoodeDay/pseuds/HaveAGoodeDay
Summary: When Cordelia shows Misty their newest toy - nearly two and a half weeks after they had ordered it together from that awfully tingle inducing website - her first thought is a sudden, nervous one. Is that going to fit?..Alternatively titled;Ovipoisitor foxxay smut.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> First, I will never apologize. 
> 
> Second, thank you to the loml for beta reading and for Beau for inspiring. 
> 
> Enjoy!

When Cordelia shows Misty their newest toy - nearly two and a half weeks after they had ordered it together from that _awfully_ tingle inducing website - her first thought is a sudden, nervous one. _Is that going to fit?_ It’s large... nearly two inches thick, Misty guesses, at its middle point. The color is midnight blue, with a simple shape; long and girthy, much like a traditional phallic toy. Except, not so traditionally, this one is hollow from base to tip.

 

“I like it,” she comments finally, swallowing at the dry feeling in her mouth. She’s already gotten undressed, save for her mismatched socks - one yellow and one green. Her muddy boots lay near the bedroom door, next to Cordelia’s sensible heels. 

 

In the box alongside the toy is a satin bag, the weight of which is not lost on Misty as she picks it up. The couple had decided to pass on dissolvable eggs, as the resulting sticky white mess was sure to ruin Cordelia’s favorite bedsheets. Instead, they chose a more reusable option. The round shapes inside the bag bump against one another as the satchel rests in her palm. Her fingers pull at the drawstring curiously. The spherical toys inside are easy to see with their neon pinks and greens, hues that saturate the thick silicone balls. Each one is easily an inch in diameter... or thicker. _How many did she order?_ Misty rolls them in her hand and lifts her head in question.

 

“Do you like it?”

 

Misty’s inquiry hangs in the air between them, innocent enough, not privy to the fact that Cordelia had been desperately dreaming of the idea of the dildo in her grip being used to, well... fill Misty up. The buckled harness hugs the curve of Cordelia's ass, already tightened and ready for their newest toy. An impressively large bottle of clear blueberry lube sits on the nightstand. Cordelia takes a deep breath, lips still shining from their earlier activities - an attempt to prepare Misty for what’s to come. Her scalp smarts where Misty’s fingers had curled into fists in her hair, but the sight of the younger blonde laid out on their mattress with her legs spread quickly drives the sensation from her mind.

 

“I love it,” Cordelia confesses, nodding, her fingers struggling for a moment to lock the base of the toy into the harness. Her knees sink into the blankets beneath them, teeth pinching the tip of her tongue. For some reason, the sight of the toy strapped to her own hips brings a flush of redness to her face. She’s excited. Cordelia feels herself become giddy; she wants nothing more than to tilt her hips forward and bury it inside of Misty as soon as she can. 

 

But when she reaches to hastily take the bag of silicone eggs from Misty’s hands, she’s met with resistance. The fingers surrounding the little black satchel simply tighten in response.

 

“No,” Misty starts, her voice lowering just slightly. The quieter her voice, the more her Cajun accent seeps into her words, coating them with sweet Southern honey as she tells Cordelia with an air of affection, “let me do it.” 

 

In a matter of seconds, their positions have swapped, and Cordelia finds herself on her back with Misty hovering over her. Just as quickly, Misty begins loosening the harness just enough to slip her hand under in order to access the opening at the base of the toy. The length and thickness indicate the sheer capacity of the toy, easily able to accommodate the eight eggs they’d purchased. Misty tucks her curly blonde hair behind her ears, attempting to wrangle the unruly strands that frame her face. Her eyes drift shut, and as she leans down to lay an open-mouthed kiss on Cordelia’s lower stomach, her rear lifts up into the air slightly. 

 

“Good girl,” Cordelia breathes, and the praise sets Misty’s spine alight with arousal. A string of kisses across Cordelia’s inner thighs is marked with red rings and a trail of saliva that clings to Misty’s bottom lip. In her head, Cordelia considers what to say. There are both too many options and not nearly enough. Settling back into the cushion of pillows below her, Cordelia tells Misty, “Get the lube, honey.”

 

When the cap pops open, the sweet smell of berry flavoring fills the room. The lubricant is clear and slippery; Misty’s hand shines with it as she coats the toy. The slickness of it has her hand slipping down, wrist bumping against Cordelia in a pleasant way.  

 

“That’s nice,” Cordelia says, contently, her eyes drifting down towards Misty between her legs. It’s  _ very  _ nice. The lubricant spreads easily, and the watery fluid leaks from the toy as Misty squeezes it in her palm. “Put them in, Mist.” 

 

_ Them _ . Misty wastes no time in reaching for the bag and emptying its contents onto the bed. The toys roll and bump against each other. The colors clash horribly against the sheets. Misty’s hand closes around one of them; the feeling of it between her fingers sends another jolt of arousal through her system. 

 

She needs to lubricate the eggs, and without attempting to warn Cordelia, quickly decides that the amount of lubricant that’s dripped between her legs is the perfect option. The breathless gasp that follows is one of shock; Cordelia’s heart skips a beat in giddy surprise. The solidness of the ball rolls against her clit, then dips down for a second. Misty slides it upwards slowly, the movement soft and torturous. The teasing stops briefly as Misty slips the egg into the base of the toy, only to start again when she reaches for another ball. 

 

_ Seven _ , Cordelia counts. The eighth proves to be her undoing. Rather than following the path of the others - rolling against her clit - this one presses at her entrance. Ducking down, Misty pries the base of the dildo away from her partner’s body. Cordelia’s hips jump as she is suddenly met with the sensation of Misty’s tongue, soft and warm, against her. The slick muscle quivers with light, quick flutters against her swollen clit and Cordelia’s legs clamp together around Misty’s head as her climax rushes through her system. The softness of her inner thighs presses against Misty’s ears, muffling her own noises as the egg slips into her with ease.

 

The orgasm leaves her reeling - legs numb, ears ringing, lips tingling. It makes Cordelia reach for Misty’s shoulders, guiding her down into a passionate kiss. As their lips move against each other, Misty’s fingers grapple for the buckles of the harness to tighten the straps around Cordelia’s hips. They break apart with a soft, wet  _ pop _ and a string of saliva between their mouths. The straps in Misty’s hands pull taut as she sits up, leans forward to grind down into Cordelia’s lap. 

 

After a light tap on Misty’s leg - a silent request - she eases up enough to allow Cordelia to slip her hand between their bodies. The combination of lubricant and Misty’s natural wetness is  _ more  _ than enough for the thick silicone of the ovipositor to slide against. Its sleek design pushes against Misty’s clit. Her hips buck. Cordelia’s voice is rough, tinted with her climax as she asks, “You ready, baby?” 

 

“Yeah,” Misty confirms, head bobbing in a nod. Her voice is graveled and sweet, desperate and gentle, the combination of which is enough to melt Cordelia’s heart when she whimpers, “Please, Delia. Oh,  _ please  _ put it in.”

 

Who is she to refuse such a polite request?

 

The first thrust into Misty makes her mouth form a sweet ‘ _o’_ shape that Cordelia admires from below. From this angle, she can flick her gaze quickly between watching Misty’s reaction, and watching the toy disappear into her. She can see the wider points on the dildo where the eggs inside make it bulge in thick ridges. Each one makes Misty groan as it slides into her, and as she settles down onto Cordelia’s lap having taken it all, Cordelia uses her thumb to rub a circle against Misty’s jawline. “You did so well taking it, baby.”

 

“Yeah?” Misty is breathless, smiling shyly under the praise.

 

“Yeah,” Cordelia nods, mirroring her smile, “really good.” She swallows and rolls her hips up to make Misty gasp. “Ride it, honey.”

 

_ Ride it.  _ Misty takes that to heart. Her cheeks puff out, her bangs are blown up as she breathes out and rises up. The toy slips from her, one bulge at a time. A slow type of pop, pop,  _ pop.  _ Then, without preamble, she lets her hips fall back down. And again.  _ And  _ again. 

 

“Oh,” Misty pants, her eyes rolling as her head tips back. Her hair flows down her back in golden waves, tickling her skin and swaying when she dips in her frenzy. There’s a wet, primal slapping sound of skin meeting skin. “Oh, Delia, you’re s-so big.” 

 

“You’re taking it all so well, sweetheart,” Cordelia murmurs. From her position underneath, her hands are free to run along the freckled surface of Misty’s thighs, guiding her up and down. “So pretty. How do you feel? All full for me?”

 

“Full  _ of  _ you.” The response is more of a whine than anything else.

 

_ She’s close _ , Cordelia registers, watching Misty move more erratically against her. A soft bleating noise comes from the back of Misty’s throat. Her moans, whimpered in between her louder noises, echo like a failed attempt at forming Cordelia’s name.  

 

One moment passes, then two. The sense of time slips between them with each thrust, with each squeaked name. The wetness between them allows skin to slide without friction. Cordelia recognizes the signs. She reaches out and tucks Misty’s hair behind her ear, an action made difficult by her frantic movement. “Honey, you can’t come yet.” 

 

“Please, please… Oh,  _ please _ , _ ”  _ Misty begs, her hips stuttering as she suffers a slip that nearly causes the toy to pop out of her. “I’m close, I’m so fucking close.”

 

Cordelia’s hands press against Misty’s thighs, into the soft flesh there. “Don’t do it.”

 

“I’m gonna-” 

 

“Stop,” Cordelia warns - gentle, but firm - as her grip tightens. Obediently, Misty’s hips eventually slow to a stop, finally still enough so that Cordelia can reach between them to wrap her fingers around the base of the toy.  _ It’s so wet,  _ the older blonde thinks. For a fraction of a second, she’s struck with the image of herself licking her own palm and fingers clean afterwards. “Get ready, baby.”

 

_ Ready?  _ Misty isn’t sure she’ll ever be ready for something like this - the feeling of the solid, weighted balls slipping deep into her and rolling against her g-spot. If Cordelia had been touching her swollen clit at all, without a doubt, she’d come undone right then. But for now, she’s free to experience the feeling of being  _ full _ , without the distraction of any external stimulation.  _ Fuck,  _ she curses internally, realizing she can count the eggs going in. 

 

... _ six, seven.  _ The last egg leaves the toy, and Cordelia gives her one, achingly full final thrust before she slips out.

 

“...so good.” Misty misses the first part of that sentence, but can’t seem to be bothered by that when the ending makes her breathing pause. “C’mon, scoot up for me.” Cordelia’s lower stomach is cool compared to the heat between Misty’s legs. She bites her lip as the younger blonde presses against her there - whether her intention is to grind her hips in a desperate search for stimulation or to press down to keep the eggs inside, Cordelia isn’t sure. 

 

But she likes it, either way.

 

“You ready baby?” 

 

There’s a nod, a deep breath. 

 

“I’m going to touch you, okay?” 

 

“Yeah.” Misty takes in a short breath through her nose, face flushed and chest glistening with a light sweat. “Please.” 

 

So Cordelia gently pushes her palms against Misty’s inner thighs, spreading her legs wider. The motion makes the first egg press against her entrance. Cordelia looks up, expectantly. “Give me one, baby.” 

 

The sensation of being so full has Misty curling her toes into the sheets and closing her eyes. In preparation, she leans forward, holding herself up with one hand planted onto the mattress on either side of Cordelia’s head. The ends of her curls tickle Cordelia’s neck and chest. She bears down and her teeth bite the inside of her cheek as the egg slips out of her. Cordelia’s fingers rub against her in praise as it rolls a sticky path down Cordelia’s stomach and onto the bed by her side. 

 

“Good, honey, good. Another one. Please.”

 

Another, _another,_ another. Misty groans and pushes the sizeable spherical objects out of her as she’s asked to. Cordelia’s two fingers circle her clit; sweet murmurs of praise and encouragement accompany them. The fifth one takes _three_ good pushes to move the ball down to rest against her opening. Her legs tremble as her body races towards her climax of its own accord. She does her best to stop, to ask for permission, but the object slips out of her with the next intake of breath. It triggers a spasm of pleasure down her spine, the orgasm causing her slump against Cordelia’s chest, fingers frantically searching to tangle in her partner’s hair. 

 

“‘m sorry,” is the first coherent sound from her parted lips as she overcomes the wave. Her thighs slide against one another as she shifts, making Misty blush hard enough to turn her nose a cherry red. 

 

“It’s okay, baby.” Cordelia’s palm smoothes against her back with gentle circles and light pressure. “You did so good, I’m really proud. I love you, Mist.”

 

“I love you, too.” 

 

There’s a light moment of relaxing as soft kisses are planted to Misty’s cheeks. 

 

“Baby,” Cordelia’s tone is soft as she reminds her lover, “you still have two more.” The bed squeaks as she shifts. Her chest raises as she inhales. “Why don’t you push for me?” 

 

“Okay.” Misty nods once, her voice soft and timid.

 

It’s easier this time, less urgent. The feeling of them slipping out as Cordelia hugs her is overwhelmingly  _ loving.  _ Cordelia’s fingers sift through her hair, and without lifting her head she whimpers and pushes. The final two leave her and join the others growing cold and sticky against Cordelia’s sides. 

 

_ Cordelia...  _ Misty suddenly remembers. 

 

“You still have one-” 

 

“Shush.” Cordelia smirks, and her eyes are hooded as she kisses Misty’s temple. “We’ll get to that later.” 

 


End file.
